


of our bones, the hills

by junxouji



Series: Weary the Weight of the Sun [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mecha, Melodrama, Mystery, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Space Opera, Space Stations, Temporary Amnesia, space warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s odd to not be able to recall the events that lead him to be floating around aimlessly in the cockpit of the nonfunctioning guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of our bones, the hills

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to thank my betas, test subjects and tlist friends who have helped me with this and are continuing to help me as I prepare to get into the meat of my first longfic **Weary the Weight of the Sun**. And of course microcosm to allow me to test drive what I'm writing for the exordium.
> 
> I've _always_ wanted to write my own space opera/mecha fic and finally it's coming together. If you're interested in my world building always feel free to hit me up on twitter @ jongin_senpai _!_

It’s odd to not be able to recall the events that lead him to be floating around aimlessly in the cockpit of the nonfunctioning guardian. The impact indicators are buzzing loudly as Kyungsoo’s eyes finally focus on the ship’s mainframe. Written in the grainy blue and green flickering code is the telltale of the damages done to Warbird. His mind tries to wrap around the series of occurrences that landed him here to this moment but it’s elusive, slipping through the web of his thoughts, his fingers unable to grab onto the thread of his memories to follow it all back to the source. Instead, they grip onto his head as it  thunders in defiance.  Kyungsoo cannot help but feel like he’s trapped in some spider web of deception. But, instead of being devoured right away he’s merely being observed.

 

Staring at the ship around him, something akin to misery clutches in his chest. Once polished and organized now lays sparking electrical wires ripped from the walls, chucks of the room smashed into crumbles, and the low hum of the ceiling giving in. His ship, his home, and testament to is career was barely hanging on by a thread.

 

He remembers, vaguely, being assigned to gathering resources from this far in the galaxy. But something had to be askew for Kyungsoo to be _this_ off course, with no signs of the other guardians he had went with.

 

It takes what feels like an eternity stretched out in the small cockpit, until the fading sensors indicate an incoming vessel in a weak alarm that sounds much like how Kyungsoo feels: the once deafening screech now nothing more than a muffled hum. It’s the last desperate cry of a once great machine.

 

“Captain Do, this is is pilot Kim Minseok. We have come to take you back to Zion.” There is a long pause in the radio frequency, static following until the reassuring voice speaks again. “Requesting permission to board _Warbird_.”

  
Kyungsoo presses the input microphone and speaks hoarsely, in a voice that sounds like a ghastly hallowed version of his own making him wonder just _how_ long had he been unconscious. “Flight systems are down.” Kyungsoo says. For the first time he feels something other than numbness, and to his horror it's _pain_ \- etched in his side as he looks down at his dive suit. Red stains the white guardian issued suit. It explains why he had felt like death, at least - because he hadn't just been figuratively floating around dying. “I'm injured and can not move. Request to board granted.”


End file.
